A Beautiful Lie
by fanatica del te
Summary: Arthur se siente terrible y sabe el porqué, pero lo que no sabe es porqué empieza a perder la conciencia, ni porqué su lado oscuro, aquel que solo sale en la guerra, lo atormenta. Al descubrir que muchos de sus amigos están en la misma situación, de alguna manera terminan en Hogwarts. A las puertas de una guerra mundial, deben decidir entre ser personas o naciones.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! ¿Qué les parece? Un nuevo fic hetalia y harry potter!

Espero les guste, aún soy nueva y necesito su ayuda para mejorar mi escritura, y es esto o hacer cartas. Elijo esto.

Aviso de siempre, ni Hetalia ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, tal vez saqué ideas de otros fics pero es mi historia, y como dicen, cada autor tiene un punto de vista distinto.

Lean y reviws, ¿si?

Respira, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, espira, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, respira 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, espira 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, respira…

Repitió la secuencia varias veces, terminó perdiendo la cuenta. Arthur trató de seguir así, pero la sensación de mareo, de asfixia terminó por obligarlo a ir al baño. Sobre el lavamanos, Arthur escupió toda la sangre que llevaba tratando de mantener dentro de su cuerpo. Se sacudió cuando los espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, seguidos de algunas punzadas en su abdomen.

Cuando logró dejar de vomitar se miró en el espejo. La cara pálida, los ojos rojos, a, es cierto, los labios, mentón y parte del cuello llenos de sangre. Tembloroso, acercó las manos al torrente de agua y se lavó la cara. Luego, evitando mirarse de nuevo, se pasó las manos por la cara, el pelo, y fue bajando hasta quedar sentado en el piso de cerámica con la cara en las manos. Luego, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, y por algunos momentos el poderoso Imperio Británico se permitió llorar. Tantas muertes… Claro que él no sentía todas las muertes. Pero cuando la gente moría de esa manera, a través de tanto dolor… simplemente no lo podía soportar.

Y luego estaba esa parte de él. Ese lado oscuro que todos los países tenían, que solo surgía cuando se sometían a mucha presión, cuando su gente sufría, en medio de la guerra, en medio de ese conflicto de lealtades que todos, en algún momento de sus semi-inmortales vidas tenían. Cuando sus ojos ya no reconocían a los amigos entre sus enemigos, y cuando sus corazones se desconectaban de sus cuerpos y mataban sin culpa. Y luego esa culpa reprimida los perseguía por siempre. Ellos tenían que seguir a su gente, aunque supieran que estaban equivocados.

Pero en este caso todos los estándares de siempre estaban equivocados. En esa guerra civil, se suponía que su gente leal estaba en contra del mal, pero, desde asía ya algunos años, tenía lapsus en donde apoyaba a el otro bando. Donde su alter ego casi lograba llevar a caso sus sangrientos propósitos de matar.

Y habían veces en donde casi no lograba controlarse. Ya le tenía miedo a dormir profundamente, por si al despertarse hubiese matado a alguien.

Miró su chaleco, que aunque casi no se notaba, estaba manchado con algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Con un suspiro, se levantó, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa. Tenía una cita con nada más que su reina, y, mientras revisaba su ropa buscando algo que le viniera a la ropa que traía puesta, no pudo evitar pensar en qué pensaría la anciana dama de él. Por supuesto que notaría sus ojeras, sus ojos irritados y las pocas canas que le habían salido. Y el no estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad.

Terminó eligiendo un chaleco casi del mismo tono que el anterior, tomó su chaqueta, su maletín y el frasco de pastillas de hierro que había comenzado a llevar a todas partes.

Saliendo de su casa, hizo algo que asía desde que supo que Voldemort había regresado. Con sus dedos manchados de carbón, dibujó un antigua círculo celta en su puerta. Cuando desapareció, comprobó que se había cerrado herméticamente y era imposible entrar.

Se limpió los dedos con un pañuelo y corrió para alcanzar el taxi.

-Salto de tiempo-

-Palacio de Buckingham-

Arthur sostenía la taza de té en sus manos. Con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad le seguía la conversación a la reina de Inglaterra, que, en el otro sillón de color palorosa le hablaba de la situación del reino que él, como le hizo notar en repetidas veces, ya debería saber. La señora era una persona encantadora y muy culta, alguien con que todo ser con cerebro quiere cruzar palabra alguna vez, pero, en el estado de Arthur, el quería que se callara de una vez. Sus palabras le martillaban la cabeza, creía que se desmayaría, y como era una reunión oficial con la reina, no podía alargar la mano a su bolsillo y sacar un par de pastillas de hierro.

Le parecía una tortura.

Cada vez, parecía que sus pestañadas eran más lentas. La reina no parecía notarlo. Tal vez, si lograba dormir unos segundos, podría atender la conversación con naturalidad…

-Arthur, Arthur, ¡Arthur!

Repentinamente, Inglaterra cayó al piso. Por suerte la taza estaba vacía. Aún un poco adormilado, miró hacia arriba tratando de conectar en su mente porqué su superior lo miraba ceñuda.

Hasta que recordó que se supone estaba en una importante reunión…

Rápidamente se levantó, claro, con un poco de dificultad, y se trató de disculpar.

-yo...esto, s-señora, le ruego me disculpe, f-fue muy indecoroso de mi parte…- sonrojado trataba de disculparse.

La reina lo miraba algo molesta, si, pero también preocupada.

-te dormiste cuando estaba hablando. –Increpó la Reina.- ¿desde cuándo no duermes apropiadamente?

-yo, hum, bueno, c-creo que desde hace unos días…- no iba a decirle que desde hac{ia meses.

La Reina suspiró.- bueno, no creo que atiendas gran cosa si te duermes cada 5 minutos. Y me alegro de que no hayas manchado de té mi alfombra favorita. –agregó, para reprenderlo un poco.- ve a casa y duerme. Me encargaré de que tus papeles te lleguen mañana por la mañana.

Inglaterra sonrió agradecido. – muchas gracias Isabel. Le prometo que dormiré lo más profundo que pueda.- lo más que pudiera con la alarma cada 5 minutos.- y perdóneme por mi irrespetuosidad.

-Tranquilo, comprendo que estés también bajo mucha presión. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-no lo hará. Me encargaré de eso.

-me alegro. Cuídate, Arthur, llega bien a casa.

-Usted también, la veré en otra ocasión. – le besó la mano y se dejó escoltar por ella a la puerta de la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras, mirando el castillo con asombro, pues, aunque lo hubiese visto cientos de veces, siempre le parecía majestuoso. Incluso se lo parecía cuando veía su construcción.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, se le fue entregado su maletín. Distraídamente, mientras esperaba el auto que le habían mandado a pedir, sacó el par de tabletas que había necesitado y se las tragó sin agua. Estaba por salir a esperar en los jardines cuando una mano lo tomó del hombro. Se dio la vuelta, y se topó con la escrutadora mirada del primer ministro.

-¿Arthur Kirkland? Preguntó este, mientras Inglaterra se daba la vuelta para darle el acostumbrado apretón de manos.

-Señor ministro. –Contestó este a modo de saludo.

-necesito hablar con usted en privado.- casi sonó como una orden.

-Puede ser, pero mi transporte llegará en cualquier momento.- Trató de excusarse, pero al momento de soltar sus manos, los ojos del ministro se tornaron fríos y su voz dejo de ser cálida.

-me temo que de verdad su presencia es necesaria.

-tengo algo que hacer…

-es una orden.

Arthur dejó caer sus hombros. Ahora le salía con eso de las órdenes. Mierda, a veces eso de que las naciones tenían que seguir las órdenes de sus jefes era verdaderamente irritante.

Con desgana, Arthur empezó a caminar al lado del primer ministro. Quien, por cierto, y a pesar de que era evidente para el expirata, miraba con disimulo a sus guardaespaldas. Luego de caminar por algunos pasillos, terminaron en el estacionamiento subterraneo, donde la nación fue obligada a entrar en un auto y a ponerse una venda en los ojos. No sirvió de nada las primeras 2 horas, pues, como estaban en territorio Ingles el sabía exactamente donde estaban, pero luego se salir de su territorio estaba totalmente perdido.

Lo bajaron del auto y se sorprendió al pisar una superficie metálica. ¿Estaba acaso en Sealand?

Pero sólo le bajaron la venda cuando, luego de recorrer lo que le parecieron muchos pasillos, se detuvieron ante una puerta, la abrieron y lo dejaron dentro. Tardó un rato en adaptarse a la luz, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en aquella habitación.

En aquella blanca y amplia sala, al menos 8 países lo miraban.

-Anglaterre, mom ami, ¿vienes a unirte a la fiesta?

Escribí bien el francés?


	2. Chapter 2

Padre nostro, che sei nei cieli

sia santificato il tuo nome,

venga il tuo regno

El papa Francisco no estaba acostumbrado a ver a dos jovencitos rezando el Santo Rosario en las bancas cercanas al altar de la Basílica de San Pedro un lunes por la mañana. Aunque por otro lado, eran muchos los turistas cristianos que iban a rezar por algún favor especial o como una manda, provenientes de distintas partes del mundo. Los dos jóvenes tenían el pelo castaño, uno más claro que el otro, y ambos con un gracioso rulo anti-gravedad. Pero ambos vestían como si fuesen antiguos cardenales, con ropajes blancos y boinas blancas, también con rosarios de madera de los cuales tacaban las cuentas correspondientes para rezar. En perfecta sincronía, en italiano.

…

sia fatta la tua volont

come in cielo così in terra.

Dacci oggi

…

Por otro lado, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que los había visto antes. Podría jurar que los vió el día del Cónclave, paseando por la sala de los murales de Miguel Ángel, ya mucho tiempo después de haberse cerrado las puertas. Muchos cardenales se habían dado cuenta, y muchos murmuraban acerca de eso, pero nadie hacía nada por sacarlos.

Y el Cónclave anterior, y el anterior, y cuando lo nombraron cardenal, y ocasionalmente cuando los veía paseando por la plaza, o rezando en las capillas. No podía dejar de pensar en que sus caras coincidían. Pero sus recuerdos venían desde hacía más de veinte años, y ellos no debían tener más de 18 años a lo mucho.

…

il nostro pane quotidiano,

e rimetti a noi i nostri debiti

come noi li rimettiamo

…

los cardenales que lo rodeaban no perdieron tiempo en invitarlo a salir, a prepararse para la misa, en cuanto se fijaron en la dirección de su mirada. Pero no les hizo caso, como era algo así como su costumbre, y recorrió la nave de la iglesia con las manos tras la espalda.

…

ai nostri debitori,

e non ci indurre in tentazione,

ma liberaci dal male.

… se arrodilló a su lado, juntó las manos y los acompañó con las últimas palabras…

Amen

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El la sala, habían pasado cerca de 3 horas. Al final, aparte de Francia, los países allí presentes eran Japón, China, Canadá, Estados Unidos, Alemania, México y España. Y en la sala lo único que había era un lavamanos. China y Canadá estaban allí sin sus mascotas, Kiku no tenía su katana, Francis lucía su estúpido uniforme rosa con pañoleta blanca, y Alfred no estaba hablando tonterías acerca de ser el héroe. Pero, lo que perturbó más profundamente a Arthur era que, al Ludwig moverse un poco contra la pared, pudo ver una ventanita. Se acercó, haciendo caso omiso a las escasas advertencias de sus compañeros acerca del cuidado de su salud mental, y allí pudo ver que, dentro de una habitación igual de grande que la suya, y con una pared pintada con un campo de girasoles, abrazándose las rodillas, estaba Rusia.

En la actualidad, tirado contra una de las paredes, con las manos sobre su estómago, con su saco bajo su cabeza, era la viva imagen de alguien atormentado. Constantes ataques de tos lo hacían usar el lavamanos, que ya entendía porqué estaba allí. Luego de haber tenid episodios de tos, siendo que al principio la mayoría de ellos lo habían socorrido, sólo Alfred tenía la energía de ir a sostenerlo.

Cualquier intento de conversación moría rápido. De vez en cuando, Yao y Kiku hablaban en una mezcla de chino y japones que no entendían, pero callaban rápido. Mattew ya se había rendido al poder del sueño, Francis parecía secundarlo, y por mientras el alemán manoseaba su cruz de guerra, igual a la que Feliciano llevaba. Seguramente se preguntaba qué le pasaría al italiano. Era muy extraño no verlos juntos.

-Lupe.- llamó a la mexicana. Ella dio un respingo. Su voz sonó algo ronca, consecuencia de estar tanto tiempo en silencio.-¿Tu hermano?

Ella pareció necesitar un esfuerzo mental muy grande para recordar, pero luego lo miró con una mueca que podía interpretarse tanto como alegría como de tristeza.

-no pudieron encontrarlo.- ella contestó. Luego dijo en voz casi inaudible.-yo estaba en el jardín.

Antonio miraba su lado izquierdo con añoranza, pues allí acostumbraba ponerse el otro italiano, Lovino. Luego miró a Arthur.

-supongo que te trajeron aquí por lo mismo que a nosotros.- dijo.

-no me dijeron.- dijo simplemente el Ingles.

España hizo una mueca de burla.

-entonces nos trajeron por lo mismo.

Hubo otro silencio de aproximadamente 5 minutos, en que algunos se miraban entre sí, y otros cerraban los ojos. Arthur empezó a sentirse mareado, lo que lo obligo a meter su mano de manera mecánica en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacra el frasco de hierro. Sacó dos y se las tragó, y se sintió un poco mejor. Alfred carraspeó a su lado, y luego extendió la mano con timidez. Arthur le tendió el frasco, a lo que Alfred prácticamente se aferró a este y se tragó 5 de una sola pasada. Arthur levantó una ceja. Alfred lo miró nervioso.

-las mías se quedaron en mi auto.-dijo, luego de un casi inaudible y débil gracias.

-¿desde cuando las necesitas?- exigió, pues se sentía preocupado del arrebato del joven (más joven que él).

-pocos días.- respondió de inmediato.

-no te creo.- tenía la sensación de que sufría lo mismo que él.

-Arthur, nos pueden estar vigilando.

Arthur hizo una mueca y se fijó en las pequeñas motas negras de las paredes.

-Nos están vigilando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al terminar de rezar el rosario, los jóvenes se levantaron e hicieron ademán de irse. Pero el papa los detuvo tomando del brazo a uno de ellos. Él se volvió para verlo. Sus ojos eran verdes.

-¿Perché pregare?- les preguntó con su mejor italiano.

-la Nostra cosa.- respondió tajante el de ojos verdes. El otro chico, de ojos cafés, encaró a su hermano.

- Non si può parlare bene. è il papa.

-Vi parlo come io voglio. siamo in Roma.- el chico parecía molesto y también, algo temeroso. Lo notaba en el tono de su voz y su posición.

-lui è il papa.

-no me ne frega un cazzo.

el sumo pontífice ladeó la cabeza al escuchar el vocabulario del que parecía el mayor de los gemelos. Se notaba que sólo quería salir de allí. Y sacar a su hermano de la capilla. Decidió probar otra estrategia.

-Li ho visti prima di.- el papa vió con satisfacción cómo los dos hermanos paraban con su pelea en italiano rápido y se volvían a verlo.

-non dovrebbe importare a voi.- dijo rápidamente el mayor, pero el menor se mordió el labio. Excelente, pensó francisco. El menor parecía dispuesto a contárselo.

-Sì, perché io sono il capo qui.- los ojos del mayor se llenaron de fuego, algo que sólo había visto cuando los cardenales que lo seguían comprobaban que él no consentiría a sus deseos. Parecía que lo volvería a insultar, pero su hermano le puso una mano en el pecho y lo miró a los ojos. En un entendimiento silencioso, el mayor pareció finalmente ceder.

-Così finalmente mi rispondere alle domande?-preguntó para cerciorarse.

-se.- respondieron al unísono.

-pero no aquí.- agregó el de ojos verdes, abandonando el italiano.

-por supuesto. – al papa se le ocurrió una idea repentina.- los invito a tomar algo a mi despacho.- creía que vería esa expresión de asombro y desconcierto en sus rostros, como siempre que ofrecía a alguien ir al despacho del papa. Pero ellos solo suspiraron resignados, y comenzaron a seguirlo mientras el los guiaba de vuelta por la nave de la basílica de San Pablo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finalmente, cap 2 de esto. Juro que me costó muchísimo escribir esto, sobre todo porque tener que buscar las traducciones al italiano corta el rollo de escribir. Pero espero su perdón, además que hoy viajo devuelta a mi casa y está escrito con prisa para alcanzar a subirlo antes de viajar. Creo que además de hacer el Disclaimer ( creo que así se escribe) de que ni hetalia ni harry potter me pertenecen, tengo que añadir que tampoco me pertenece el papa. Eso suena raro. Pero el papa no es así ( o completamente así porque parece que este es buena gente) y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Empecé a imaginar la escena de los Italianos con el papa como hace 2 semanas, me parece que eso tendría cierto conflicto de terrenos, porque El Vaticano está en Roma, pero aún así es un país, y eso te hace pensar que el Vaticano debería tener un representante (cura o monja) asquerosamente rico. Pero a mí se me ocurre que, como ningún papa quiere ser el representante, dejan que Romano los represente como parte de una única Roma. Eso o los curas no tienen ni puta idea de que existe un cura más longevo que ellos. Eso también sería una justificación para la actitud mordaz de Romano para con el papa.

La traducción sería algo como:

¿Perché pregare?- ¿porqué rezan?

la Nostra cosa- cosa nuestra.

Non si può parlare bene. è il papa. No puedes hablarle así. Es el papa.

Vi parlo come io voglio. siamo in Roma le puedo hablar como quiera. Estamos en Roma.

-lui è il papa. Es el papa

no me ne frega un cazzo. Me importa una mierda.

Li ho visti prima di los he visto antes.

non dovrebbe importare a voi no debería importarte

Sì, perché io sono il capo qui si, porque aquí soy el jefe.

Così finalmente mi rispondere alle domande?- ¿así que finalmente me van a contestar las preguntas?

Se sí

Así lo dijo el santo traductor Google.


End file.
